


Camilla x Femui

by Trail_of_Lords



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trail_of_Lords/pseuds/Trail_of_Lords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a smut fic. If you are underage, please leave this work. For those who are of age, welcome! This is a Camilla x Femui smutfic, Chapter One. It'll simply be an introduction. The more fun stuff comes after~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camilla x Femui

Chapter One: Capture

 

Chapter 13: Cheve

 

Moon? None. Shadows? Plenty. As the bushes rustled, the only thing that gave any indication of movement, Brynn, Kaze, and the rest of the team moved silently closer to Cheve. They had been searching for Ryoma for weeks now, and this was their best lead. He had to be here!

Kaze stopped, signalling the others to do so. Brynn(who's appearance I will disclose later), moved up to join him.

"Kaze, what's the matter?" She whispered.

"Nohrians, my lady. Too many."

She looked, and saw this to be true. A great many Nohrians were stationed here, apparently.

 

"What shall we do, my lady?" Kaze inquired with a calm voice.

Brynn thought quickly. "We try to sneak past them, and if they spot us, then we fight."

Jakob groaned. "So, basically, we have no plan."

Brynn sighed. "Jakob, it's always worked before, why not now?"

Kaze pointed. "They've spotted us, my lady."

Brynn cursed. "Damn...we'll have to take them on!"

And then we have a battle scene that I'm too lazy to write. Might write it up eventually, just not today.

Eventually, Brynn found herself separated from the rest of the team. On her own, she was doing a damn good job of fending them off until-

An axe came down.

Brynn dodged, barely. Looking up, she saw her, in all her yandere glory. Princess Camilla.

"Camilla!!"

"Hello, Brynn. How nice to see you here~!"

Camilla swooped down for another attack. Brynn blocked with the Yato.

Camilla giggled. "You think that blade can stop me?" Her expression turned serious. "You underestimate me!"

The axe broke the Yato from Brynn's grasp, sending it flying. Brynn ran after it, hearing the wingbeats of the wyvern behind her. Panting, she thought, Almost...there!!!

Then there was a pain, then blackness.

 

 

Author's notes: Yeah, this was terrible. I'm sorry. It will get better, though!


End file.
